


No stabbing Wednesdays - new tradition

by NomadicSecret



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Leverage, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSecret/pseuds/NomadicSecret
Summary: Dialogue-heavy drabbles of a universe where the Marvel tv crew are the Leverage team.
Relationships: Frank Castle/Karen Page, Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	No stabbing Wednesdays - new tradition

“I know who you are,” said the short, sweaty man. “I know what IGH did to you, to your family.”

Jessica crushed the empty whiskey glass in her hand, ignoring the pain of the glass biting into her hand, and turned her head to stare him down.

“I'm - I’m here to offer you revenge,” he stammered.

Jessica shook the shards of glass off her hand and nodded for him to continue.

“I hired a team already. The best, I was told.” He handed over a file, and she flipped through the profiles inside.

“You got Daredevil? And Castle? Jesus.”

“Is there somebody better?”

“No, but they’re crazy,” Jessica said. And like her, had reputations as loners. “Look, I’m a lot of things, but I’m not a thief.” Anymore.

“I don’t need a thief. I have thieves. What I need is one honest man – uh, woman – to watch them. Look, they’re getting a hundred grand each and I’ll pay you double for running it.” That explained why they would agree to work together. For a price tag like that?

“Done,” she agreed. He left, and Luke finally approached to clean up the mess.

“Everything okay?” he asked. He’d had one eye on her since the guy had approached her, his suit and tie out of place in the bar.

She shrugged. “Got a job.”

“So you can pay for that glass, then.”

“Shouldn’t sleeping with the owner have some benefits?”

“Oh my God, you’re Matt Murdock!” Foggy said. “I – I was obsessed with you when I was a kid. I used to fantasize about how we’d get sent to the same group home and be best friends forever. God, that sounded creepy, right? Sorry. It wasn’t! It was just – all the kids I knew had some relative or friend or whatever who was gonna come find them, any day now, you know? And I just – I knew I didn’t have any relatives.” He shrugged. “And then it was in the papers, your dad and it always talked about the accident, how you saved that old man and – you seemed cool.”

“Oh,” Matt managed.

“You’re precisely why I work alone,” Frank said dryly.

“I don’t even know what you do,” Foggy shot back.

“You’re big for a computer guy,” said the secretary.

“Why thank you,” Castle said, taking off his fake glasses. “I like to lift. You know, stay big. I love dressing up like a Klingon and going to all the conventions.”

“Not cool, Castle!” Foggy shouted in outrage. “We’re going to talk about that when he gets back,” he said to Jessica, not the microphone. She suppressed a strange feeling and realised that it was a smile.

“I can’t believe this,” Foggy was saying, as Frank continued to do his impression of a computer guy. “Frank, you’re an asshole!” he said, flipping on the microphone when Castle pretended to speak Klingon.

“You can’t pull this shit, Karen!” Frank growled as he finished changing the bandage. “Not when we’re out of town. You’ve got to stop picking fights with powerful people.”

“You mean doing my job?” Karen retorted.

“Plenty of reporters do their jobs without pissing off Wilson Fisk!”

“Plenty of reporters aren’t as good at their job as I am! I’m not Reporter Barbie that just sits on the shelf and waits when you go out of town. I have a life, Frank, I have a career, I have – I’m not a part of your team!”

“Like hell you’re not. You want to ask Foggy if you’re part of the team?” he took a step toward the door, brushing past Karen. She grabbed him by the shirt and leaned up to press a kiss to his mouth. It was hard and angry and honestly, not very good, but he looked stunned by it, staring at her wide-eyed, movement forgotten.

“Karen,” he said gently. She bolted. She didn’t want to hear him explain why he didn’t deserve nice things.

“That was _really_ bad,” Matt said from behind him. “And if I’m saying that-” he let the half-sentence hang.

“Damnit Red, what are you doing here?”

“I ran out of cereal,” Matt said with a shrug.

“You can’t just steal mine.”

“Sure I can.” Matt flashed him a dangerous grin. “I’m a thief.”

“Jesus Christ, Matt!” Foggy clutched his chest above his heart, which had stopped when he’d woken up with a dark figure looming over him. It started moving away. Foggy caught his arm. “Wait, what’s up?” he asked.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Matt said. “Um. Elektra’s in my bed, so-” he shrugged.

The sudden startle had thankfully woken Foggy enough that he didn’t say anything about how he’d expected Matt would be there with her. He let go of Matt’s hand so that he could move over, leaving space in the bed. Matt hesitated, and Foggy was certain he’d leave, but then he stripped off his gear and climbed under the covers in his boxers. Not just in the bed, but right over to where Foggy was laying on his back, his nose cold where he buried it in the crook of Foggy’s neck. He took a deep breath and let it out, going boneless against Foggy’s side. Foggy kind of wanted to ask WHAT WAS HAPPENING but he also desperately didn’t want it to stop. And as much as he wanted Matt, it was also – it was Matt. So he relaxed back into the bed, wrapping an arm around Matt’s back, and started to drift back to sleep.

“I wish I’d stayed,” Matt said quietly. “I wish we’d found each other in the group home, like you said.”

“We found each other now,” Foggy said. He moved his hand sleepily up and down Matt’s back and started humming that old jazz song – was it Lena Horne? – he’d have to look it up tomorrow.

“I’m glad that you found people to make a family with, Jess,” Trish said. “I’m just sorry it wasn’t me.” She kissed Jess’s cheek, just a whisper of affection, and pulled away.

“Hey, no, Trish – these lunatics? We’re not a family.”

“You deserve this, Jess,” Trish said. “You should call me back sometime that I’m not in danger.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've been super unmotivated to write lately and woke up with this idea. I won't be taking it anywhere, but I thought it might tickle someone's funny bone. And if someone wants to/has written a fic like this definitely let me know so I can read it. I still don't know who Sophie is. Does Luke get bored behind the bar? Is it Danny? Watching the Defenders only convinced me that I was going to spend whatever time I devoted to Iron Fist mad that Colleen wasn't the main character, so I don't know much about him. I feel like Trish and Karen love journalism and Trish is too recognisable. She's Maggie, in my mind. Maybe Electra comes on board? There's definitely a Sophie-r version of Matt, I just woke up with the Parker version in my head, if he'd been socialised by Stick and Electra and never really learned how to hide his sharp edges or relate to other people. The song Foggy is thinking of is 'I Wish I'd Met You'. I'm familiar with the version by Lena Horne and Sammy Davis Jr, which is available on Youtube.


End file.
